1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and especially a backlight module for use in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have replaced cathode ray tube (CRT) displays in the mainstream market, due to lower output radiation and thin profile. Generally speaking, cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) are used as light sources in traditional LCD backlight modules.
FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of the traditional backlight module. The backlight module is disposed below an LCD panel 14. The traditional backlight module includes a reflector 10, a plurality of CCFLs 11, a light guide plate 12, and a diffusion sheet 13. FIG. 2 is a combined view. Light emitted by the CCFL is bounces off the reflector 10 and exits the backlight module through the diffusion sheet 13 providing light to the LCD panel 14.
In conventional backlight modules, a gap exists between the lamps 11 and the light guide plate 12 to increase uniformity of emitted light, resulting in increased thickness of the entire backlight module. Further, overall brightness is altered with respect to disposition of the lamps on the light guide plate 12 adjacent to the liquid crystal panel, resulting in a bright and dark line changes. To prevent this problem, a diffusion sheet with high brume must be employed, this, however, results in reduced illumination.